1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station and a non-real time data transmission method thereof. More particularly, the base station and the non-real time data transmission method thereof of the present invention transmit data by adopting a dynamically adjustable sleep cycle of a fixed length.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In the prior art, insufficient battery endurance of mobile apparatuses is usually a problem that is difficult to solve. Therefore, to save the power of mobile apparatuses, sleep mechanisms are generally adopted in network protocols. Specifically, a sleep cycle comprising a sleep interval and a listening interval is defined by a base station; the mobile apparatus is also simultaneously informed of this sleep cycle. Then, the mobile apparatus can enter a hibernation mode during the sleep interval and communicate data during the listening interval. In this way, the mobile apparatus can save power and transmit data.
On the other hand, the sleep mechanism must be adjusted correspondingly in response to different data transmission manners. Specifically, data transmissions between the base station and the mobile apparatus are generally classified into real time data transmissions and non-real time data transmissions. Because non-real time data transmissions are not as urgent as real time data transmissions, sleep mechanisms for non-real time data transmissions in the prior art primarily adjust the sleep cycle by using sleep intervals that grow in an exponential manner.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a sleep mechanism for non-real time data transmissions in the prior art. Furthermore, a sleep cycle suitable for non-real time data transmissions in the prior art comprises sleep intervals Y1, Y2, and Y3 and a listening interval X. Because of the non-urgent nature of non-real time data transmissions, the sleep intervals thereof may be designed to grow in an exponential manner (i.e., Si=S1*2(i-1) as shown). In this way, the non-real time data transmissions may experience considerable time delays. However, because the non-real time data transmissions are not so urgent and the time duration in which the mobile apparatus stays in the hibernation mode can be extended in this way, a desirable power-saving effect can be achieved.
However, because various network services are developing more and more rapidly, the transmission performances of a lot of non-real time data have been improved accordingly. Correspondingly, time delays that are generated for the non-real time data transmissions in the sleep intervals need to be reduced. Therefore, if the prior art sleep mechanisms are still adopted for non-real time data transmissions, the performances thereof will be greatly restricted.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to achieve a balance between a desirable power-saving effect and short data transmission time delays for non-real time data transmissions.